onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Frankenstein
Doctor Victor Frankenstein is a character on Once Upon a Time. He debuts in the fifth episode of the second season. He is portrayed by David Anders, and is the counterpart of Dr. Whale. Dr. Frankenstein is based on the titular character of the story Frankenstein. History Dr. Frankenstein is brought from his world by the? Mad Hatter, seemingly due to his immense knowledge, his claims of being able to bring people back from the dead, and his powers beyond magic. He meets Regina for the first time in the gardens of the Palace. When Regina calls him the wizard, he tells her that he prefers to be known as a Doctor. He requests to see his patient, and Regina escorts him to the glass coffin that contains the body of Daniel. As Jefferson and Regina look on, Frankenstein makes an incision in Daniel's hand, which draws fresh red blood, and states that Daniel's body is in a perfect state to undergo his procedure. But he requires a strong heart, as he has tried to use hearts in his own world and they have not been successful in his procedures. Regina balks at this, but Jefferson reassures her. Regina then takes Frankenstein and Jefferson to Cora's now abandoned home, and states that her mother was a collector of hearts. She tells Frankenstein to listen, and eventually he and Jefferson hear a faint and distant heartbeat in the room. Regina then goes to the fireplace and opens it, taking Jefferson and Frankenstein into the vault. She tells Frankenstein to pick out any heart, and he takes a box from the wall and opens it, seeing inside the enchanted red heart. He states it is perfect. Outside the castle on a hill in the forest, Frankenstein sets up a tent with Daniel's body inside as a lightning storm rages outside. Regina and Jefferson stand outside the tent watching the shadows as Frankenstein moves to insert the heart into Daniel's chest. A flash of lightning hits a rod on the tent, and seconds later Frankenstein emerges. Regina is happy, but then Frankenstein apologizes, stating that the heart was not strong enough and Daniel could not be revived. Regina then enters the tent as he and Jefferson stand outside. The next day, in the forest after the storm has past, Frankenstein and Jefferson are walking and encounter Rumplestiltskin. He inquires as to if Frankenstein is satisfied with his side of the bargain, to which Frankenstein replies that he is, and reveals the box containing the heart he took from Cora's vault, indicating he did not attempt to put it in Daniel at all. Frankenstein asks Rumplestiltskin if he is satisfied, to which Rumplestiltskin replies that Regina was different then she was a couple of days ago. Frankenstein and Jefferson then open the portal to Frankenstein's world, and jump through, with Rumplestiltskin reminding Frankenstein that any magic comes with a price. In his castle in his world, Frankenstein enters and comes upon his assistant and a body on the table, covered with a sheet. He tells his assistant he got what he went for and pulls out the heart, glowing red. He then proceeds to insert the heart as lightning streaks down from the sky, and he and his assistant wait to see if the heart transplant was a success. Suddenly, a stitched hand comes out from beneath the sheet. Frankenstein grabs it and states that the creature is alive. The assistant states it is magic, but Frankenstein responds that it is science. ("The Doctor") Trivia *The name of his Storybrooke counterpart refers to James Whale, who directed the movies Frankenstein (1931) and Bride of Frankenstein (1935). *When Frankenstein first appears, he is seen wearing rose tinted spectacles while sketching. This is a possible allusion to Richard O'Brein's The Rocky Horror Show, a musical spoof of Frankenstein which features a song called Rose Tint My World. *He's a business associate of both Rumplestiltskin and the Mad Hatter. *Although the literary (and movie) Frankenstein is better known for reconstructing people from parts of different bodies, the Once Upon a Time version makes use of a magic heart to bring people back to life. That said, when his brother revives, he is clearly stitched together a la the classic Frankenstein monster. Appearances Category:Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters